Megaman and X-The Awakening of Bass
by Bass
Summary: The Megaman and X series....combined


  
Megaman and X  
The awakening of Bass   
Chapter 1-An unexpected visitor   
Prologue

2100. The world is in great turmoil. The effects of Sigma and his Mavericks has scarred the earth, and the only people left fighting for peace are two heroes, known by the names of X and Zero. These reploids fight for peace and prosperity throughout the world, with the help of their good friend, Dr. Cain. X and Zero take refuge in Cain laboratories, where all of his research resides. Sigma has attempted world domination, in the past by releasing Mavericks to reign terror across the land. It seems that Sigma has risen up again, but X and Zero are unsure of his plans. This is the story of 2 robots, who together, fight for peace. But X and Zero are in dire need of allies, for the enemy may be too powerful to handle this time....... 

Dr. Cain, X, and Zero gather together to discuss their plan for Sigma. "Sigma has grown very powerful, X." said Zero. " I do not know if we can beat him this time." "Of course we can Zero" replied X. "Sigma's power is no match for us." "Settle down you two" shouted Dr. Cain. "We must think of a plan.""I wonder what Sigma is scheming this time?" said Zero. Just then, X heard a loud explosion. "Left sector, section G" said Dr. Cain. "It seems as though we have a visitor." "Quickly, Zero! X! prepare for battle." "Yes sir!" replied X, as he hopped on his jet cycle. Zero, on the other hand prefered to run. "Think you can keep up, X?". "Of course I can Zero." "Five bolts says you can't." "Your on!" replied X. "Keep proceeding as you are, and turn left after this corridor" said Dr. Cain over the intercom. "Got it Dr. Cain." "Whats the matter X? Can't keep up?" said Zero in a provocative tone. "Oh, so you want to get serious huh Zero?" X boosted the bike to full power. "Whoa! I underestimated the power of jet cycle X, looks like im going to actually have to try to beat you this time." X and Zero raced to the end of the corridor, when they saw him. 

X and Zero gazed at their opponent, and couldn't believe it. "Could it be Zero? Storm Owl?". Owl was indeed back, and he had made his way through a wall, and was standing there, awaiting X. "Yes, X. I am back, and ready for my revenge. You killed my friend Spiral Pegasus, as I found out after I was rebuilt." "Who rebuilt you Owl? Was it Sigma?" yelled X. "Enough talk X! I long for combat." Storm owl immediately flew up into the air, the sunlight from the hole in the wall glinting off his metal buster. Owl dived at X, "I wont forgive you!" said Owl. X dashed out of the way just in time. Owl crashed into the wall in front of him. "Thats it, armor go!" shouted X. Dr. Cain heard X's request, and X was suddenly engulfed in a blast of light. Zero held his hand over his eyes, the sunlight was too much to bear. The light dissapeared, and X was standing, in his new armor. X was now equipped with falcon capabilites. "Ok Owl, the odds are even. Lets go." said X in a deep tone. Owl pulled his head out of the hole, and said "I accept your challenge captain X." "Zero, I can handle this one, thanks anyway. "Suit yourself" Zero whispered as he left the scene. X flew into the air, ready for battle. Owl stood up, and looked at X. He thought to himself. " I don't think im going to make it". X unexpectedly charged at Owl. Owl noticed it just in time to fly out of the way. X and Owl were now facing each other in the air. X and Owl charged at each other at full speed. "Die X!" shouted Owl. X smiled, and smashed into Owl. Owl stood there, gaping at the hole in his chest, wondering why he challenged X. "All too easy" said X, as he landed back on the ground. Owl fell, and smashed into the hard, cold floor. "X". coughed Owl, gasping for breath. The person who rebuilt me. His name is....." Just then, a mega buster shot raced across the room at lightning fast speed. Owl screamed as he exploded. X looked over in the direction the blast came from. "Zero! he was just about to tell me the name of the person who rebuilt him!" "Sorry X. My mistake. Maybe Dr.Cain can tell us something." 

Next Chapter-New allies, new enemies 

* * *

  
Megaman and X  
The awakening of Bass  


Chapter 2-New allies, new enemies 

X and Zero retreated back to the central core of Cain labs, where Dr. Cain awaited them. "Dr. Cain! It was Storm Owl. I defeated him, and just as he was about to tell us who rebuilt him, Zero finished him off!" " I see X. Zero, why did you do that?" "Sorry Dr. Cain, I was unaware of the situation. I should have waited a little longer. I thought X was in danger." said Zero. "No problem Zero, we just need to focus on Sigma. Perhaps he rebuilt Owl. He is the prime suspect, all though we can not be exactly sure. What we really need to do now is go to Junk man's junk heap and scavenge for some parts that I may be able to use to upgrade you guys." Dr. Cain said. "Right on it Dr. Cain! Lets go Zero!" said X enthusiasticaly. "Wait Zero, just in case we run into trouble, im equiping my Gaia armor." he said. X and Zero both took jet cycles to the heap, as it was 10 miles away, which they both knew was an unsuitable distance for walking. X and Zero spoke while on the way. "So Zero, if you could have one of your parts upgraded, what would it be?". "Well X, what I really want is power. Power like what Bass had. I would also, probably like to have my saber upgraded, considering that the sword is the most versatile weapon ever created." "Bass?" questioned X. "Yes, X. Bass was an old robot that I read about when I was studying Dr. Cains files. Apparently, Bass had power that could only be matched by Protoman. Bass and Protoman both fought together to defeat the evil Dr. Wily, and end his plans once and for all. Dr. Wily was also developing a new robot, but I am unsure who this is, as Bass's timelines records cease there." "Wow... Bass and Protoman! I never heard of them. said X. "Yes, there was also another one, named Duo, but he dissapeared right before Bass became good and betrayed Wily. Well, lets hurry up, its getting dark." X and Zero were unaware that they were being watched from a distance. "Sigma will be glad to know this" said a mysterious voice. 

Sigma Tower-5 minutes later.  
Sigma was seated in his throne, looking at a computer screen. "Yes, everything is in order. Zero will be mine soon." said Sigma. "Yes, seeing that he is my creation, it will be only fitting that he is returned to me. said a voice from the screen. "Yes father. He will be mine soon, do not worry" said Sigma. "When he is, the world is ours! We will rule the world as father and son." shouted the voice. The screen shut off. The window to Sigma's room popped open. "Master, I have news. X and Zero are on their way to the junk heap." said a shadowy figure. "Great job, Necrobat. You shall not go unrewarded. Your next assignment is to take Burn Dinorex and intercept X and Zero before they can aquire the parts they need" said Sigma. "Yes master, it will be done". Dark Necrobat proceeded out of the room, and into the training hall. "Attention Burn Dinorex! Master Sigma has called upon you. You have the priviledge of fighting against X and Zero in battle. Be proud, Sigma has spoken." announced Necrobat. "Really? I always wanted to get back at X for what he did to me" snorted Dinorex. "Well, lets go, we have no time to lose." said Necrobat. They both took off for the junk heap, ready to battle the unexpecting Zero and X. 

X and Zero reached the heap, and couldn't believe the tremendous size. "It reminds me of Morph Moths" said X. "Well, theres no sense in waiting around here. Lets find some parts." said Zero, heading towards a mound of trash. X noticed a red helmet in the heap in front of him. " I wonder what this is? Could it be a robots helmet?" X took the helmet out of the heap and examined it. "This helmet still has its memory chip in it! I bet Dr. Cain could rebuild whoever this is!" X turned the helmet over and saw a pair of black shades underneath the front. "Zero! Look what I found!" shouted X. X handed the helmet to Zero. " I can't believe it! Its the helmet of Protoman... the legendary hero." whispered Zero. "Yeah, do you think Dr. Cain could rebuild him?" said X. "Probably X, considering Dr. Cain is the smartest scientist of all" said Zero. "Lets look for more parts" X said as he broke the conversation. "I'll put this in the jet cycles glove compartment." X looked around for some more, determined to find something as significant as the helmet. Meanwhile, Zero was looking around the other side of the heap. "Whats this?" said Zero. He looked through the trash and found a strange looking helmet. "This helmet has fins on it. Could this be Bass's?" Zero thought to himself. Zero examined it further. There was a memory chip in it. This must be Bass's, I know it. Zero walked back to his cycle and put the helmet in his compartment. X was just about to roundevous with Zero when suddenly, the garbage heap lit on fire! "What in the world" said X. The heap was in a firery rage, and out from it, emerged Burn Dinorex. " I have a score to settle with you X." "No way! I defeated you!" shouted X. "Prepare for battle X!" 

Meanwhile, Zero was examining another heap. Suddenly, Dark Necrobat was in front of him. "Time freeze. Isn't it usefull?" said Necrobat. "Dark Necrobat! How in the world are you alive, and why are you here!" said Zero angrily. "Well, Zero, the answer is simple. Im here to make sure that you and X don't proceed with your plan. Zero took off in X's direction. "You can't escape me Zero!" Dark Necrobat immediately flew into the air and took off towards him. On the other side of the heap, X had his own problems. "Zero, where are you?" he thought. X quickly dashed away and started to run from Dinorex. "You won't escape that easily!" shouted Dinorex. Zero and X met in the middle, with both enemies hot on their tail. "Burn Dinorex is chasing me Zero!" said X. "You think thats bad, Necrobat is chasing me. X, you take Necrobat. I'll handle Dinorex." said Zero. X ran towards Necrobat. "Hello Necrobat. Its been a while since Zero destroyed you." said X confidantly. "Silence X! I was hoping to defeat Zero, but you'll have to do instead!" Dark Necrobat flew towards him. "Dark time stop!" Necrobat shouted. Necrobat moved through the time field behind X. The time warp ended. "Where are you!?" shouted X. Necrobat gave X a hard punch in the back of the head. X screamed, and fell to the ground. "So you want to fight huh? Gaia..... Armor!" shouted X. (He had previously equipped himself with the Gaia armor chip at the lab, so he could transform at will) "Lets roll" whispered X. 

"Hyaaa!" shouted Zero as he shot Dinorex with his buster. Dinorex jumped back and span around, generating fire in his tail. "Flame strike!" shouted Dinorex as he shot out flame. Zero jumped into the air, and ran on the trash heap. Quickly dash jumping from heap to heap, fire igniting the trash behind him, he leaped into the air, turned around and blasted the fire. True samurai style, Zero landed, and ignited his saber, holding it in a defensive position. " Get ready" said Zero. Dinorex dashed towards Zero, claws ready to strike. Zero responded by charging. Zero and Dinorex met, Zero's saber caught in Dinorex's claws. "It seems as though you are at a disadvantage Zero." said Dinorex. "heheh. Really, then could you explain why your tail is gone?" smirked Zero. Dinorex turned around, still clutching Zero's saber, and was shocked in terror at what he saw. His tail was on the ground, and he had no more means of generating flame. "What?! Theres not way you could be that fast!" shouted Dinorex. "This is only a glimpse of my power" said Zero. Dinorex was terrified, but determined to win. He moved his left hand upward, and slashed with his right. Zero lunged backward, laughing at Dinorex's attempts to win the battle. "True power comes only with control. As long as you have control, power comes automatically. Now, ill put you away for good!" Zero slashed with his saber, cutting of one of Dinorex's arms. Dinorex leaped into the air onto a near-by heap. " I may not be able to use my tail to generate fire, but my core is pure flame." Zero wasn't aware of what he had in store for him. Dinorex looked into the sky, and summoned up his energy. "Flame.....burn!" Dinorex breathed a scorching fire blast out of his mouth, and his target was Zero. Zero dashed away from it, but the fire was gaining fast, he knew he couldn't outrun it. "Ok! Lets see your strength!" shouted Zero, as he turned around and welcomed the flame. 

"Bam!" X shot out a fully charged blast in a matter of seconds with the Gaia armor. "Wow! Your power is magnificent. But your armor has left you slow, and cumbersome. Prepare to feel my wrath X!" Necrobat shot at X with a large energy shot from his buster. X was not able to dodge the blast, as his armor wasn't manuevarable enough. The shot only fazed X though, because the Gaia armor bestowes its user with enhanced defense and power. X rapidly shot Necrobat with energy shots as powerful as one of Zero's blasts. Necrobat was pinned down, and unable to stay in one place to charge his buster. Allright, i'll have to use hand-to-hand combat on him, as long ranged combat is easily won by him. "Dark....Time...Stop!" shouted Necrobat. Necrobat landed in front of X, and began punching him. The time stop ended, and X was being pelted in the face. "Ahh! Necrobat, your time stop is getting on my nerves!" X grabbed the clock module on Necrobat and threw it into the air. "Noo!" he shouted, as he flew into the air after it. "So reliant on your weapon. Hhh, what a pity" whispered X.X knew what he had to do. He focused all of his energy. "Giga......Punch!" screamed X. He could feel the power rushing out from his core into his hand. The ball shot out into the air. Necrobat was engulfed in pure energy. He was unable to scream, as the blast incinerated him instantaneously. 

"Hahah, Zero. What power? All I can see is you laying there on the ground" laughed Dinorex. Zero lay there, his armor charred and battered. "Now, Zero. I will finish you off!". Just then, Zero rose up, his curcuits pulsing with energy. "Anything that doesn't kill me only makes me stronger" said Zero. "No! It cannot be!" said Dinorex in bewilderment. "Now, Dinorex. I will finish you off". Zero rose his fist into the air. He smiled as he summoned all of his energy into his fist. "Earth......Gaizer!" shouted Zero. He punched the ground, causing a tremendous earthquake. Energy shots rose out of the ground, surrounding Dinorex. "Please. Spare me. Sigma made me do it." begged Dinorex. " I take no prisoners" replied Zero. Zero turned his back to Dinorex, and walked away, leaving Dinorex helpless. Zero snapped his fingers, and could hear Dinorex's screams from a distance. 

X and Zero met up in the center of the heap. "So, how did it go Zero?" questioned X. "Oh fine, not too much trouble." said Zero. X and Zero made their way back to their cycles. "Hey Zero, could I have Bass's helmet?" "Sure thing X" Zero said, as he handed him the helmet. "Wow Zero. The legendary heroes. Bass and Protoman. What an addition they will be." Zero smiled and thought to himself. "X....you have no idea." X was just about to put his bike into throttle when he saw a shining object in the heap next to him. "Go ahead Zero, I gotta take care of something really quick." said X. "Ok X. No problem. Meet you back at the lab." replied Zero. X looked down into the heap. The object was square shaped, and had many rectangles pertruding from the sides. "Wow! Could this be another memory chip?" X said with glee. X examined the chip further. " Robot model # 001. I wonder who this is. I'd better bring this back to Dr. Cain. We need all the help we can get if this is another robot." X jumped onto his cycle and started the journey home. 

"X is heading back to the lab, Sigma.""Yes, well make sure when he gets there, you give him a warm welcome.""Yes sir, don't worry, everything is under control." 

Next Chapter-The Rise of the new heroes 

* * *

Megaman and X The awakening of Bass Chapter 3-Rise of the new heroes X made his way back to Cain laboratories, where Dr. Cain patiently awaits X and Zeros arrival. X took the helmets and the chips out of the compartment. X stood in front of the gate, and said " This is X. I'm back, Dr. Cain". The gate began to make a whirring noise, and opened slowly. X decided he was safe now, so he de-activated his Gaia armor. He stepped into the lab, and made his way to Dr. Cains main sanctuary. "Hello, X! How are you doing?" Dr. Cain said cheerfully. "Well Dr. Cain, Zero and I managed to scrap up two helmets, and three memory chips!" said X. "Memory chips? Let me take a look at those!" said Dr. Cain. X handed over the chips one by one as Dr. Cain examined them. "Wow! These indeed are the chips of the two legendary heroes. I believe the third chip is Megaman's, who fought alongside Bass and Protoman many years ago." said Dr. Cain. "So you think we could revive these warriors?" said X ecstaticly. "Well X, I'll put them in the master computer, and see what we can come up with". The chips were removed from the helmet compartments. Dr. Cain stuck in Protoman's chip first. 

#000-Protoman Prototype robot designed as a model for Megaman. Is said to be Megaman's brother. Although Protoman was made earlier than Megaman, Protoman has enhanced power and speed. Protoman remained a mystery until Bass was built, when he permanantly sided with good. Is one of the two legendary heroes. Capabilites: Dashing-Sliding-Mega Buster shot Weapons and equipment: Protoshield-Upgraded Mega buster Weapon Assimilation-OK 

"Wow! This robot is a very advanced model!" said Dr. Cain. "I'll try the next one". Dr. Cain removed Protoman's chip, and put in Bass's. 

#053-Bass Robot made by the evil scientist Dr. Wily, for the sole purpose of eradicating Megaman. Bass saw Wily's plan to dominate the world after encountering Megaman twice, and decided to join the forces of good. Is known for fighting with Protoman. Bass has a partner named Gospel, an advanced Rush model, who is always by Bass's side. Is one of the two legendary heroes. Capabilities:Dashing-Double jumping-Rapid fire-Mega buster shot Weapons and equipment:Rapid fire buster-Mega buster-jet boosters Weapon Assimilation-OK 

"Incredible! These robots will really help us in our struggle against evil!" Dr. Cain took Bass's chip out, and put in Megaman's. 

#001-Megaman Brother to Protoman, made after him. Fought against Wily with Protoman. Encountered Bass twice, and barely defeated him, only because Bass was poisoned with evil. After Bass joined the forces of good, Megaman was surpassed. Even though he is the weakest of the three, he still is high in spirit, and keeps trying no matter what happens. Fought with his partner Rush, whos whereabouts are unknown. Capabilites:Sliding-Mega buster shot Weapons and equipment:Mega buster Weapon Assimilation-OK 

"Great! These three will really help us out in our battles to come!" said Dr. Cain, as he popped out Megaman's chip. " I can definately rebuild these three, and I will get to work on it right now." said Cain. Dr. Cain proceeded down the hall to the rejuvination room. Dr. Cain removed the protective sheets from 3 capsules made for regenerating lost robots, which he previously used on Zero twice. Dr. Cain put Protoman's helmet into the first capsule, and pressed a switch. " Robot identified as Protoman. Please insert data files now." said the computer. Dr. Cain promptly put the Protoman chip in the data slot. "Data identified. Rejuvination is now in progress. Expected rivival time.........5 hours." "Great! said Dr. Cain. He moved over to the next capsule, and did the same procedure for Bass. When he reached the capsule for Megaman, the computer prompted " Identification...failed. Please insert data files now." Dr. Cain put Megaman's chip into the data slot. " Data identified. Rejuvination is now in progress. Expected rivival time.........5 hours." "Ok thats the last one. We'll just have to wait until they are revitalized." sighed Dr. Cain. Cain and X made their way back to the central core room. " So X, have you heard anything about these heroes?" said Dr. Cain. "Well, Zero told me a bit of information about them." "Speaking of Zero, have you seen him X?" "Well, no doctor, I thought he was here. I bet he'll show up soon. "WARNING! WARNING! REJUVINATION DATA FILES ARE BEING ALTERED! WARNING!" announced the alert system. "Sigma! He must be attacking the base. But I don't think he's aiming for us, he's aiming for our allies!" shouted X. "X! Quickly! Get to the rejuvination room!" said Dr. Cain. X quickly got up and dashed in pursuit of the intruder. When X arrived, there was a shadowy figure in the room. The figure quickly blasted a hole in the wall, and jumped out. X quickly looked at the computer in charge of Bass, Protoman's and Megaman's revival. Input reads...Protoman-50%:OK Bass-50%:OK Megaman50%-Error-Virus detected. "What? How could that be? The Maverick virus.... effecting Megaman?" questioned X. He quickly pressed the virus attack button. "Cmon! get rid of it!" shouted X. "Warning. Virus is eradicated, but side effects have occured. The robot known as 'Megaman' has suffered loss to his weapon systems. Megaman will have to use artificial weapons, as his Mega buster modifications data has been lost." said the computer. "Well, at least Bass and Protoman are ok!" said X. "Now! to take care of the intruder!" X quickly equipped his force armor and jumped out of the hole. X chased quickly after the intruder. X was gaining on him, and could barely catch site of him enough to get a description. The intruder stopped running, and turned around. X couldn't believe his eyes. "Zero!?" said X. Next Chapter- The confrontation Megaman and X The awakening of Bass Chapter 4-The confrontation X stood there, and stared at Zero. "Zero, how could you? Why would you go against me? We've been friends for such a long time." said X. "Things change X. Sigma is too powerful to beat this time. I do not want to be on the losing side." said Zero with a grin. " Sigma rebuilt Storm Owl, I told Sigma of your arrival at the lab, and inputed the Maverick Virus in the system. It was me that foiled your plans." said Zero as he took out his saber. "You've interfered enough X" Zero said as he ignited his saber. " And now, I wont have to deal with you." Zero ran at X full speed. "Get ready!" shouted Zero. "Force....Armor!" said X. He was ready to battle. X had upgraded manuevurability, hovering, and an upgraded buster, which added an after shock to the blast. X quickly scanned his surroundings. There was a mountian nearby, that was very high up, and could destroy a robot if one fell. X quickly ran for the mountian, for he knew Zero would beat him in a close fight. "Get back here!" shouted Zero, as he increased his speed. Zero was gaining on X. X turned around, shot a buster shot at the ground. The aftershock forced Zero to move around it, buying X a couple of seconds. Zero was on X's tail. "Rising!" shouted Zero as he jumped into the air with his saber. "Ahh!" said X as his shoulder was hit. He ran faster, knowing that he would have an advantage on the mountian. "I grow tired of this game" whispered Zero. Zero charged up his buster, and took off for X again. Bam! Zero fired the shot. X jumped into the air and hovered just barely escaping it, which blasted into a nearby hillside and destroyed it. X was almost at the mountian when he felt someone grab his shoulder. "Why are you running, X?" said Zero. X turned around and punched Zero in the face. "Ah! Nice shot!" said Zero, as he flipped into the air and kicked X in the chest. X stumbled backward, and retaliated with running at Zero full speed and thrusting his fist into Zero's chest. X stood there, with Zero gasping for breath. "You have power... X... but...not enough!" said Zero as he grabbed X's head and threw him into the mountian side. X layed there, and for a brief moment in his mind, he saw Zero destroying Dr. Cain, and everyone else on the earth. "No! I will not let it happen!" shouted X. He got up quickly, and ran towards Zero, who had his back turned. X started strangling Zero from behind. Zero grabbed X and threw him in front of him, and was about to punch him when X kicked him in the head. X kick-flipped back on his feet, and stood in a defensive position. Zero, fazed from the kick, raised his fists to head level. Zero punched X, and missed, as X quickly dodged to the right, and span around in hopes to sweep Zero. Zero quickly balanced himself, and jumped over the kick, drop kicking X in the face as he landed. X staggered, and ran at Zero. X and Zero both punched each other, and blocked each others fists, standing in a locked position. Zero smiled, and kicked X in the chest, and headbutted him in the face. X, determined to win, ran at Zero, but surprisingly, he jumped and hovered over him. X dashed and ran to the top of the mountian. Zero de-ignited his saber and sheathed it. " I'm coming X, dont you worry" said Zero. X raced to the top, panting all the way. When he finally reached the summit, he sat on a nearby rock and waited for Zero. " How could Zero do this to me? After we've been friends for so long?" thought X. "I dont know X, maybe because you're too weak to fight with me." said Zero, revealing himself from behind a rock. X stood on the edge of the cliff, waiting for Zero to attack. "Well well well X. It seems as though its over for you...and the world! Now, X, you will see what I really am!" shouted Zero. Zero raised his hands into the air, and laughed. A thunderbolt struck through the air, engraving an "M" on Zeros forehead. The lightning surged through him, he could feel the power. Zero's energy was radiating, and X gasped in disbelief. "Zero, you're a..." said X, as Zero interupted him. "Yes, X. Im a Maverick. My sole purpose is to eradicate the world! And I beilieve i'll start with you!" shouted Zero, as he unsheathed and ignited his saber. "Final!" shouted Zero, as he ran towards X his saber aimed for X's chest. This is the moment X had been waiting for. "Dark Time stop!" shouted X. X looked at Zero, standing there, his saber aimed at X, justed inches away. X jumped, and hovered over him. The time warp ended while X was in the air. Before Zero could realize X was gone, it was too late. "No! X! I will return!" shouted Zero as he turned around and tried to grip the edge. Zero suceeded in holding on, dangling from the edge. "No, Zero, you wont." said X, as he blasted off the edge. "Nooo!" shouted Zero as he fell. Then, suddenly, a small spaceship rose from the bottom of the cliff. The ship postioned itself under Zero, and he landed on the top. "What?" said X. "Who is that?". The ship was blue on the top, and was only large enough to carry three passengers. The top opened, and Zero fell in. As the ship flew away, X could catch a glimpse of the logo written on the ship. "W?" said X. "Who would have a W symbol on their ship. I'd better ask Dr. Cain right away. As X was getting ready to go back to the lab, an explosion occured near X. "What was that?" said X. A small capsule emerged from the ground in front of X. "A capsule?" said X. "Could it be Dr. Light?". The capsule was blue and green, with red lights flashing from it. A holographic image appeared in the capsule. "X. This is Dr. Light, step into this capsule. It will bestow upon you the "Warrior armor". This armor is equiped with a sword, and samurai armor. It will increase your strenght and defense. Fight for peace X." said Dr. Light. "Thanks Dr. Light! I'll use this armor to destroy evil!" said X. He stepped into the capsule, and could immediately feel the energy flowing through his curcuits. A whirring noise was made, and a bolt of lightning flashed into the top of the capsule. Cling! X aquirred the Warrior armor. I'd better get back to Dr. Cain, and report the news. "I bet Bass, Protoman and Megaman are functional now!" X dashed off back to the lab, eager to arrive. "Sigma, X was just to powerful, I had to interfere and save Zero." "Yes, I understand father. Zero has not yet discovered all of his energy. Soon he will be the strongest of them all." "Stronger even then us? What will he do if he decides to betray us?" "Don't worry father, I have it under control. I'll talk to him after he wakes up. He should have a pleasant surprise when he wakes up in his cell." "Ahah. I hope your right. Lets celebrate, and wait for Zero to awaken. "Yes father, you're genius never fails to impress me. How you shared your robot rebuilding skills with me, and managed to rescue Zero. Soon, it will all be clear to him. 

Next Chapter-Bass's awakening 

  
Megaman and X  
The awakening of Bass  


Chapter Chapter 5-Bass's awakening  
Note-I used a couple of Japanese names in this chapter, so don't think they're different people, their just names of attacks I made up. 

X reached the gates to Dr. Cains lab. "This is X again. Dr. Cain, open up!" X said to the intercom. The gates slowly opened, and X stepped inside. "I guess I don't need this anymore" said X as he de-equipped his force armor. X made his way to Dr. Cains rejuvination room, eager to see if the robots were functional. "Hello X! Nice to see you! The robots are almost finished" said Dr. Cain. "Great Dr. Cain! But we have a big problem." sighed X. He told Dr. Cain of Zero's betrayal, and how he sided with Sigma, but lightened up when he told Dr. Cain about his new warrior armor. "Well, X this is definately a big problem, but we need to focus on our new friends first." said Dr. Cain. X looked over at Protoman's tank. He seemed pretty much finished, X thought, and he decided to check the computer. Protoman-OK Bass-95%-OK Megaman-90%-Error. "Protoman is done?!" shouted X. "The robot known as Protoman has finished his rejuvination stage. Entering power stage" said the master computer. X watched as small, snake like wires were attached to Protoman. Dr. Cain pressed a switch, and electricity began to flow from the computer to the wires. Protoman was being filled with energy. "Energy-50%" said the computer. "Energy-100% Protoman is finished with his power stage. Entering emersion stage." "Wow! Here comes Protoman!" said X. The Capsule's wires detached from Protoman, and the chamber began to fill with gas. The door opened, and from the gas, stepped out from the chamber. "Protoman...the legendary hero...has emerged to triumph once again." said Dr. Cain. 

"Hello. Are you a friend, or a foe of Dr. Light?" said Protoman in a cool relaxed tone. "Hello. My name is X. Dr. Light has been dead for some time now. This is his fellow researcher, Dr. Cain. I fight for peace, as you used to do. We have found your memory, and have reprogramed you so that you could live again. I am your friend." X said calmly. "Dr. Light. Dead...... I see. And were is Bass, my good friend?" said Protoman. "He is right there, in that capsule. He is almost ready." "Thank you. I can't fight without him. We've been through a lot together." said Protoman. "The robot know as Bass has finished his rejuvination stage. Entering power stage." said the computer. The wires attached on Bass, and began giving him power. While Bass was being energized, Protoman and X talked about the present day, and how things have changed. "Sigma? Is he more powerful than Wily?" asked Protoman. "Well, I couldn't tell you that, but he is very powerful." said X. "And this Zero guy? Is he powerful?" questioned Protoman. X felt angry when someone talked about Zero, but he answered none the less. "Zero was my best friend. He is very powerful, and knows my tactics. He will be a poweful opponent in the future." X explained. "Energy-100% Bass is finished with his power stage. Entering emersion stage. X and Protoman stopped sharply. Protoman glanced over at Bass's capsule. "Could it be? Bass........the last legendary hero....." said Dr. Cain. Gas filled the chamber, and the door opened. A foot stepped out. Bass had awoken. 

Bass stood there, looking around, wondering where he was, when he saw Protoman. "Protoman. Long time no see. Why am I here? And where is Gospel?" said Bass. Protoman explained to Bass about Sigma and Zero, and how they would have to work together to save earth, and honor Dr. Light. "Gospel is gone. We did not find him in the wreckage." said X. "No. It can't be. I must find Gospel at once." "You could possibly find him at Junk man's junkheap, Bass here's the map." suggested X, as he handed Bass a map to the junk heap. "Ok.. I will return." said Bass. Protoman thought to himself "Why don't I go..He might run into trouble while he's there." Bass was making good ground, due to his dash jets, he could hover all the way there. Protoman decided to take an easier route, by teleporting. When Bass reached the heap, Protoman was standing at the entrance. "Protoman. Always showing off" Bass said as he smiled. "Heh. Lets look for Gospel. Shall we?" said Protoman. Bass and Protoman agreed to go together, and search the heaps. "What does he look like again?" said Protoman. "Well, he's purple, and has a blue back." said Bass. "Thanks" replied Protoman. " I found him!" said Bass, holding up a purple memory chip. Suddenly, the ground began to shake. A huge hole appeared in the ground. A hand reached up, and took the disk. "I'll be taking that" said Crescent Grizzly. 

"Who are you? Bearman? Geez....hahah, Protoman and I have seen a lot in our day, but Bearman? Cmon." said Bass while laughing. "What? You dare taunt me fishboy!" said Grizzly. "What? You have a problem with the fins? Ok thats it. Protoman. Lets go" said Bass. "No problem Bass. Should we go easy on him? I mean, this is his first battle with the heroes." smirked Protoman. "Heh, you're too forgiving Protoman. Lets start easy, and then we'll battle" Bass said as he smiled. Grizzly fired crescent shaped blasts at Bass and Protoman. "After you, Protoman" said Bass "No I insist, Bass, go ahead" Protoman said. "Ok, but you go next time" said Bass. Bass yawned as he shot off his rapid fire and incinerated grizzly's blasts. Then, immediately, Bass lunged with his rocket boots and punched Grizzly in the face. "Ow! That smarts! But you'll be sorry!" said Grizzly. "Im sure..." said Bass. "Ok Protoman. Your turn." Bass said. "Thanks Bass" "No problem Protoman" . Protoman leaped up and taunted Grizzly by signaling 'come here' with his right hand. "Ahahah ok! Ill give you my custom drill attack! Drill.......buster!" shouted Grizzly. Protoman stared at the drill, and at the last moment, put up his Protoshield. "Hyaa!" said Protoman, as he blocked the blast. "Nice block Protoman. Are you going to attack now?" said Bass. "Sure thing Bass" Protoman replied. Protoman began to charge up. "Blues...........blast!" said Protoman. Suddenly, Protoman's arm cannon lit up, pulsing with power, it shot off a huge blast the size of two of X's blasts. It slowly came at Grizzly. "I guess I'll join in on the fun as well" smirked Bass. "Rotating........cannon!" shouted Bass. Bass rapid fire cannon began to pin Crescent Grizzly down, so he had no escape from Protoman's blast. "Hah. Just to make sure he doesn't survive, I'll give him an extra blast." Bass set his other cannon to low power. While still pinning Grizzly down with his left hand, Bass raised his right hand in front of him. "Forte............Spiral!" shouted Bass. A huge, spiraling beam of light came out of Bass's cannon. "No!" Shouted Grizzly as he saw two blasts coming at him, and was unable to move. Bass's spiral hit him first, leaving Grizzly very weak, and unable to move. "Hah! Take that Bearman" said Bass and Protoman in unison. The Blues blast was practically ontop of Grizzly, when Protoman stopped it. "Who created you?" shouted Protoman. "Dr. something. I can't remember his name. I'm not sure, just spare me!" said Grizzly. Protoman looked at Bass. Bass gave him a thumbs down. "Sorry Grizzly. The heroes have spoken. Looks like you lose." said Protoman while laughing. "Nooo!" screamed Grizzly. "Blues Blast continue!" shouted Protoman. The blast made its way to Crescent Grizzly. "Oh no!" Bass said "I have to get the Gospel disk! Uh... Protoman" Bass called. "Gospel?" questioned Bass. "Oh yeah" said Protoman. Protoman stopped the blast. "Looks like you live for another 5 seconds Bearman." said Protoman. Bass used his jet boosters to fly in and get the disk. "Ok Protoman. Go ahead." said Bass. Protoman resumed with the blast. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" shouted Grizzly. The blast totally incinerated Grizzly. "Lets go Protoman" said Bass. "Nice job Bass" said Protoman. Bass started to make his way back to the lab, disk in hand. Protoman once again, teleported back to the lab. "Protoman!" said X. "Yeah, don't worry X, Bass is on his way." said Protoman reassuringly. 

Bass was indeed on his way, and a short while later, he made it back to the lab. "This is Bass. I have returned" Bass said at the gate. The gate opened up, and Bass was able to make his way back to the center from memory. "Hey guys. I found Gospel's data file!" said Bass. Dr. Cain quickly examined it, and put it in the computer for analyzation. 

#000-Gospel Bass's partner and long time friend. This dog is modeled after the species Canus Lupis, and is undetermined whether or not he is a wolf or a dog. He was made by Wily to serve as Bass's rush. After Bass decided to betray Wily, and go with Protoman, Treble though it was best to follow his friend, and helped him defeat Wily. Capabilities:Able to reach high speeds. Can merge with Bass to become BassGospel Weapons and equipment:Laser cannon in his tail Weapon Assimilation-NONE 

"This robot is very powerful, and will make a good addition to our team." said Dr. Cain. "Gospel is very powerful, and very loyal. He fought with me from the beginning" said Bass. "Well, lets go see if we can revive him" said Dr. Cain, as he lead the team to the rejuvination chamber. "Status Report-The robot known as 'Megaman' is 99% done, and will be finished very soon" said the computer. "Ok, let's start working on Gospel" said Dr. Cain. Dr. Cain put Gospel's chip in the computer. "Data unidentified. Rejuvination cannot progress." said the computer. "What?" said Dr. Cain. "The robot known as 'Gospel' has suffered from a virus. The only option is to embed Gospels un-affected data in Bass's core, allowing him to still morph into BassGospel at will." said the computer. "Gospel cannot fight, but he would have wanted me to carry on his legacy. I'll do it Dr. Cain. " said Bass. "Great! Lets get started." said Dr. Cain. Bass laid down on the operating table. Dr. Cain took out some tools, and began to work on Bass. First, he opened up Bass's chest plate. Then, he looked for a suitable area to place the Gospel module. "This place is good" said Dr. Cain, as he placed the chip in the upper-left hand corner of Bass's core. "It's done?" said Bass. "Yes. It's done" said Dr. Cain as he closed up Bass's plate. "Wow! I want to try it out!" said Bass. "Wait Bass! I suggest you three train while Megaman is still being rebuilt. I'll show you to the armory first, so you can prepare." said Dr. Cain. X, Protoman and Bass all followed the doctor down the left hall to a large, empty room. "This is the armory" said Dr. Cain. "What? An empty room? This isn't...." Protoman was just about to finish his sentence when Dr. Cain flicked a switch near the door. Suddenly, the left and right side of the room's walls flipped, revealing hundreds of weapons, from guns to axes. "Wow! This is great.." said Protoman. " I already have everything I need" said X, pointing to his warrior armor module. "I'll see you guys at the training hall" X said as he left the room. Bass eyed every corner of the room, gazing at the many weapons he was able to choose. Bass walked around, looking at every weapon carefully, and ended up looking at a rather large gun. "Ah. Yes. Thats the BFG-9000. It can vaporize it's target almost instantly" said Dr. Cain. Bass totally disreguarded Dr. Cain, moving over to the sword section. Bass couldn't believe the amount of swords there were. Bass took one of the sword handles. Pressing the button on the side, a laser blade came out in the shape of a falchion. "A falchion laser sword...." said Bass. He had no idea technology was this advanced. Bass held the sword in the air, finding that it was suitable weight to manuever quickly in a battle. Bass tried it out, swinging into the air, slicing and cutting. "I'll take this Dr. Cain" said Bass. "Excellent choice Bass" said Dr. Cain. Meanwhile, Protoman was searching for his weapon. "Well, all I really need is a new shield." he said. Protoman's eyes were fixiated on a large, gothic shield. "Yes, this shield is excellent, and can block almost anything, even a strike from a laser sword." said Dr. Cain. "Would you like me to re-print it with your protoshield's logo?" asked Dr. Cain. "Yes..that would be great" said Protoman. "I'll have it done before you enter the training room" said Dr. Cain. Protoman and Bass both took off after X, eager to try their new powers. 

Next Chapter-Bass's awakening 

* * *

  
Megaman and X  
The awakening of Bass  


Chapter 6-Training 

Protoman and Bass arrived at the training hall. X was standing against the wall, arms crossed. "So what did you guys get?" asked X. "Well, I got a new sword, and Protoman got a new shield" said Bass. "Here! Protoman! Here is your shield..." said Dr. Cain, tired from all of the running he had to do to get there. "Thanks Dr. Cain. Its perfect." said Protoman. "Ok guys. Ready to start training?" asked Dr. Cain. "Will we be able to hurt each other?" asked Protoman. "No, all of the damage received is nullified. After you recieve a certain amount of damage, you are transported out of the training area." said X. "Sounds great!" said Bass. "Well, here goes nothing" said Protoman. "Participants take your positions" said Dr. Cain. X, Protoman and Bass formed a triangular pattern, seperated from each other. Bass looked around. The ceiling looked like it went on to infinite, and the walls and floors were all white and blank. "Ok.....ready?" asked Dr. Cain. "Yes!" all of them said. "Ok! Go!" said Dr. Cain. The battle had begun. Now Dr. Cain would finally see what these new robots could really do. 

Bass and Protoman agreed to form a semi-alliance against X, so that the final battle in the end would be a big one. "Warrior.....armor!" shouted X. X felt his boot upgrade first. The boots gave X the ability to jump twice in the air. Next, X felt his arms upgrade. The arms added strenght and gave him a katana, but had no buster rifle. Then, his armor upgraded. This samurai armor gave X increased defense, and his samurai helmet basically did the same. "Now, I'm ready to fight!" said X. Bass responded by shooting X in the face with his rapid fire buster. "Ah!" said X, as he took off for Bass. Bass used his jet boosters to rocket across the room, near Protoman. "So Protoman? Hows it going?" said Bass. Protoman charged up, and shot a buster shot at Bass. Bass charged up his shot, dodged Protoman's and fired one at him. Protoman smiled and put up his shield. The blast hit the shield, and absorbed the blast. "What the?" said Bass, surprised to see Protoman block his shot. Meanwhile, X was dashing torwards Bass. X slashed at Bass's arm, and barely hit his armor. "Ah! Thats it X, time to get serious" said Bass. "Bass.......Gospel!" said Bass. He could feel the energy surging through him as wings sprouted from both of his sides. Both wings produced flame, like a jetpack, which allowed Bass to fly. Bass still had all of his original powers, and increased power and speed, so this is a pretty good upgrade overall. Bass flew into the air, firing at Protoman. Protoman turned around and absorbed the blasts. X used this opportunity to slash Protoman from behind. Protoman saw the slice out of the corner of his eye, and jumped into the air, flipping and landing behind X. "Proto....fire!" shouted Protoman. X was hit in the back, but it didn't do too much damage. "Damage Report:Protoman-0% Bass-5% X-15%" said the computer. "Wow! Bass and Protoman sure are powerful.."said X. Bass fired from above randomly raining blasts in hope to hit either opponent. Protoman fired 10 uncharged shots at Bass, only hitting with 4 of them. Bass landed on the ground, and ignited his saber. "Ok...time to win this" Bass said. 

Bass and X charged at each other, swords in the air. They clashed together, and Bass had the upperhand. X was falling back, and broke the matchup by rolling backwards. Bass used his dash boots to catch X offguard. Bass sliced at his neck, the only part that wasn't armored. "Warning! Critical hit! Damage report:Protoman-0% Bass 10% X-55%" said the computer. Protoman was sitting against the corner watching the fight. "Dark...time...stop!" shouted X. X could only use this attack once more, and could attack either Bass or Protoman. He quickly decided Protoman, because he is in the lead. X ran at Protoman, and slashed his chest. The dark time stop ran out, with Protoman sustaining damage. "Damage report:Protoman-20%" said the computer. Protoman immediately countered against X by smiting him with his shield, and firing a charged blast at X's face. Bass flew up into the air, and rained shots down on Protoman. He succeeded in blocking a couple, but 3 of them hit. "Bass can shoot a lot of blasts, but my big ones are stronger" said Protoman. He ran, and started charging up for his blues blast. "Bass knew what Protoman was doing, and decided to cover him, in hopes he would change his target to X. Bass hovered over to X, who was quickly pursuing Protoman. Bass grabbed X's arm, and threw him into the wall. X leaped up, and started to slash at Bass. Bass gripping his blade in one hand, dodged the slashes while smirking. He thrusted at X, which was blocked. Bass tried to jump back, but X slashed Bass's arm. X looked over at Protoman, who was charging, and realized Bass was just diverting his attention. X started chasing Protoman, with Bass hot on his tail. X fired random uncharged blasts at Protoman. Protoman was charging his most powerful shot, so he had to focus his energy, and take the blasts. Protoman stopped. "Blues......." said Protoman. "No! I won't let you" said X running for Protoman. Sadly, X was too late. "Shot!" Protoman shouted as he aimed his cannon at X. "Uhoh" said X, as he was overwelmed by the blast."Damage report:Protoman-30% Bass-40% X-100%. Warning! X has surpassed the limit for training. X will be teleported out of the field." said the computer. 

"Well" said Protoman. " I guess its just you and me". Bass noticed that the terrian was changing. The white room shifted into green. Trees sprouted from the ground, bearing fruit, and water flowed into a stream into the room. "Now. You will test your strenght not only in an open field, but other areas as well." said Dr. Cain. A hole opened up in the wall, and an image appeared, bearing Dr. Cain's face. "For now, you will have to cooperate. The opponent you will face is like no other in terms of power and experience. This robot has trained for years, exterminating evil presences in the galaxy. "Your opponent will be your former ally, programed into a new body. And his name is...... Duo" said Dr. Cain. "Duo? I fought alongside him years ago" said Bass. "This will be a tough battle" said Protoman. The trees inside the room ignited on fire, and the streams shifted into lava. The image dissapeared. Suddenly, the hole closed, and Bass and Protoman were left alone. Bass, still in BassGospel form, looked around the room. A shadow appeared behind Protoman. "Protoman! Watch out!" shouted Bass. It was too late, as the figure was running at Protoman, his fist into the air. Protoman was smacked in the back of the head, but he quickly recovered and set up alongside of Bass. "Hello. I am a clone of Duo, and I have been ordered by Dr. Cain to train you. On guard!" said Duo. 

Next chapter-The battle Gauntlet 

* * *

  
Megaman and X  
The awakening of Bass  


Chapter-The Battle Gauntlet 

Bass and Protoman leaped into the air, onto a nearby rock. "I'll distract him, you charge up a blast and hit him. Ok?" said Protoman. "Agreed" said Bass. Protoman took off in the opposite direction of Bass, and started running. Protoman turned around, to see if Duo was near. "Hello!" said Duo, smashing Protoman from above. Protoman quickly fired buster shots at Duo, hiting with a couple of them, and fazing him for a couple of seconds, leaving enough time to escape. Meanwhile, Bass was flying in the air, charging his buster, and aiming for the perfect shot. Protoman dashed and jumped from block to block, escaping Duo's blasts from his hands. "Hah. I'll show you fast" said Duo. A blue fire burned inside Duo, and he formed a shape resembling a ball. Duo bounced off in pursuit of Protoman. Protoman ducked into a nearby alcove. Bass was finished with his charge, as he figured it would be enough to beat Duo. Bass hovered near the battle scene, and aimed at the ball. "Gospel...." said Bass, as he radiated with power. The energy slowly made its way from his core to his buster rifle, making it light up, and pulse with energy "Blast!" he shouted as he fired the shot. Duo immediately went back to his normal form, and attempted to block the blast. "Battle Report-Duo has suffered severe damage-Calculations:Protoman 40% Bass 40% Duo 60%" said the computer. Duo was very angry that Bass and Protoman's plan worked. "Time to get serious" said Duo, as he powered up, and hovered into the air. "Bring it on" said Protoman, as he climbed out of the alcove. 

Bass had to go back to his original form for now, as the Gospel blast took its toll on Bass's energy. Protoman dashed at Duo, shield raised, charging his buster. Bass stood back, and ignited his Falchion. Duo greeted Protoman by punching him in the face with his energy radiated fist. Bass charged at Duo, determined to defeat him. Duo attempted to dodge Bass's saber, but failed, as the falchion cut one of Duo's wrists off. Bass walked over to Protoman, helping him up. "Thanks Bass" said Protoman. "Now lets double team him this time" he said while smiling. Protoman shot uncharged blasts at Duo, while Bass used his repeating buster rifle to pin Duo down. Protoman charged at Duo again, smacking him in the head with his shield, fliping into the air, and firing a mid sized blast. "Ahh!" shouted Duo, blinded from the blast. Bass took this opportunity well, as he held his saber into the air, smiling. "With this sword. I will vanquish evil, and restore order to this world" said Bass. Bass's eyepiece began to shine, and lit up. "Die. Duo." 

Bass charged at him, aiming the saber at his chest. Bass cut Duo clean in half, while Protoman watched close by. Bass stood there, falchion in hand, flame burning in the backround, and said "Any more enemies Cain?". An image then appeared next to him. "Well, Bass, since you two did so well on Duo, i'll give you some more." said Cain, as the image appeared from sight. " I wonder who Cain would send at us?" questioned Protoman. Suddenly, the center of the room exploded, and a sheet of ice covered the room, leaving the terrain rough and slippery. Two ice cubes dropped from the ceiling. Bass and Protoman watched patiently wondering who would emerge from the blocks. Without warning, one of the blocks split into two, from the result of a cut. Out from it emerged Swordman, the robot with a sword so heavy, he was built with a levitating body so he could hold it. "I long for a fight" he said, as he slashed the cube next to him. "Ahh. I have waited long to awake my slumber" said Shademan with a glint in his eye. 

"These will be tough opponents" said Protoman. "My brother spoke of them, and said they were like no other enemy he had faced." "Wow. I bet Swordman is tough" said Bass. " I call Shademan!" said Protoman. "Aw. Cmon Protoman. Leaving me the hard one" said Bass with a smile. "Yeah, pretty much" said Protoman as he dashed into combat. "Heh. Thanks" Bass said. He could feel the power returning to him, so he activated BassGospel again. Bass flew towards Swordman, gripping his sword. Protoman caught Shademan off guard, and punched him in the stomach. Shademan lurched down, gripping his chest. Protoman then ducked, aimed his rifle up, and blasted him in the face. Shademan flew into the air, in pain. "Lets make it a fair fight" said Swordman. "Ok" said Bass, as they touched swords. "En guarde" Swordman said. Bass quickly slashed at him, but hit nothing but the air between Swordman's upper and lower torso. "Hyaa!" shouted Swordman, as he thrusted at Bass. Bass ducked, and slashed back at him. Swordman made a quick parry, and raised his blade to strike. Bass saw the attack out of the corner of his eye, and slid out of the way. The sword crashed into the floor, tremoring the ground around them. Bass aimed his cannon, but remembered that he had promised to fight a fair battle, so he gripped his sword with two hands, and charged at him. Bass was overwelmed by Swordman's slash, as it sent him flying backward. Bass quickly flipped back onto his feet, jumped, and slashed at Swordman, and was sent back again by Swordman's powerful blow. Swordman's weapon scorched with fire, and he looked at Bass. "I'll have to fight harder if I want to beat him" said Bass. 

"Hyaa!" said Protoman, as he fired a blast at Shademan, hitting him. "Ahahaha. Protoman. Cringe with fear, for I shall be the victor of this battle" said Shademan, landing back onto the ground. "Noise...crush!" he shouted. Two small, sonic blasts shot out of his cannon, aiming at Protoman. Protoman slid underneath the assualt, and started to blast him. What he was unaware of, though, was one of Shademan's blasts hit the wall, and amplified with the other, and it was heading straight towards him. "Ahaha" Shademan laughed, as the beam hit Protoman. Protoman fell to the ground, surprised by the attack. " I should have listened to Megaman a little bit better" said Protoman, rising up. "But i'm not through yet!" he said, charging up his buster, with his cape flapping in the wind. "Blues........." screamed Protoman. Suddenly, the ground began to quake. Pieces of dirt flew into the air, and a hole began to form around Protoman. "Strike!" he shouted. Protman's buster rifle fired out a small shot, that began to get taller and wider by the second. Shademan flew off in the opposite direction, with the blast gaining on him. Shademan turned around, and attempted to shoot it with his buster rifle. The shots were merely incinerated by the beam, and seconds later, he was too. 

Bass was pondering an idea on how to defeat Swordman, while he was waiting patiently. "Are you ready to fight again?" asked Swordman. "Yeah. Lets go" replied Bass. Swordman raised his sword into the air. "Flame.....whirl!" he shouted. Swordman's upper torso span around rapidly, generating fire, and charged at Bass. Bass responded by sliding underneath the attack, and running up, and slashing at his lower torso. Swordman came back, like a boomerang, and Bass flew into the air, and landed back onto the ground just as Swordman passed underneath. "Impressive" said Swordman. "Thanks. But you'll be seeing a lot more" said Bass while smiling. Swordman hit the ground with his sword. The ground quaked, and Bass looked up just in time to fly out of the way of an Incan statue. "Most Impressive" Swordman said. Bass flew at Swordman, charging with his falchion. Him and Swordman clashed swords, and sparks flew out from each others blade. Bass fell back, and slashed low. Swordman jumped over the slash, and attempted to impale Bass. Bass quickly countered by dashing behind Swordman, and with his sword, stuck it in his back. "Ah!" shouted Swordman. "You were a worthy match, Bass. You and Protoman have passed the test. Now, you must face the final challenge." he said, while falling to the ground. His sword lay there, de-attached from his hand. Bass took it, and sheathed it in his falchions sheath. "What did he mean by final challenge?" said Bass. 

Protoman and Bass met up in the middle of the room. Suddenly a box lowered, and Dr. Cain's image appeared on the screen. "Congratulations. You have made it to the final challenge." said Dr. Cain. "What is it?" questioned Protoman impatiently. "You must fight.....each other." Cain said. "No way!" said Bass. "Do not worry, the loser will be teleported out. Not killed." Dr. Cain said reassuringly. "Now! Prepare for battle!" Bass and Protoman both seperated into different corners of the room. The room shifted from a sheet of ice to a cavern, full of crystals. "Ready Protoman?" asked Bass. "Yeah. Lets go. I can't wait to win" responded Protoman. "We'll see" said Bass confidantly. Bass leaped into the air, and fired the first shot. 

Next chapter- Duel of Friendship 

* * *

  
Megaman and X  
The awakening of Bass  


Chapter-8 Duel of Friendship 

Bass's shot was gaining on Protoman fast, but he just put up his shield, and absorbed the blast. "Battle report-Damage:Protoman-60% Bass 65%" said the computer. Bass was getting a little bit worried that he was losing, so he decided if he wanted to win this battle, he had to use his sword and buster together. Swordman's gigantic sword was weighing him down, so he put it down on the ground. Suddenly, he felt the sword sink into him, and he realized he had assimilated the flame sword. Bass ignited his falchion, blazing with fire, and looked at Protoman. Protoman stood there, gazing at the scenery. Bass walked in Protoman's direction. Protoman looked over at Bass, with a glint in his visor, and fired a shot at him. Bass flew into the air, dodged the blast, and charged at Protoman from above. Protoman held up his shield to block the strike, and was pushed back by the sheer power of it. Protoman charged up his blaster, and fired it, only to be sliced away by Bass's sword. The blast flew into a nearby wall, shattering countless crystals. Suddenly, Bass felt his Gospel power running out. He quickly de-activated it, to prevent himself from malfunctioning. "Now. The battle is even" said Protoman. 

Bass didn't lose any confidance now that Gospel was de-activated, but he still had his sword. Protoman fired uncharged shots at Bass repeatedly, hiting with two of them. Bass rapidly fired back, and Protoman slowly put his shield up, only after being pelted by about five blasts. "Damage Update:Protoman-70% Bass-72%" said the computer. Bass lunged at him with his sword, and only felt Protoman's shield once again. Bass started to charge up. Protoman looked out from behind his shield, and fired a blast in Bass's face. Bass grabbed Protoman's shield, and shot a charged buster shot at Protoman's chest. Protoman regained control of his shield, and dashed away in the opposite direction. Bass followed him with his rocket boots, firing along the way. Protoman stopped and turned around, but Bass crashed into him, and rammed him into a wall. Crystals were falling, and landing on the battleground. Bass punched Protoman in the stomach, and span around, attempting to kick him in the back of the head. Protoman grabbed Bass's foot, and slid kicked his other one, sending Bass to the floor. Bass grabbed Protoman's hand, and threw him into the wall, firing blasts at him. Protoman advanced towards Bass with his shield raised, and fired a couple of blasts, as cover fire. Bass ducked underneath them, and uppercutted Protoman. As he was in the air, Protoman looked down, and fired a large blast. Bass was hit by it, and fell backwards. Protoman walked over to Bass, buster aimed at the disadvantaged Bass. Bass rolled out of the way, and slashed at Protoman, abrasing his armor a bit. "Damage Update:Protoman:90% Bass-85%" said the computer. 

Bass retreated backwards with his rocket boots, only with Protoman in pursuit. Bass stopped, turned around, and tried to punch him. Protoman quickly grabbed his fist, and came back with a punch of his own, heading right towards Bass's head. Bass bobbed his head to the left, dodging the blow, and kicked Protoman in the gut. While Protoman was hunched over, Bass gave him an axehandle to the back. While he was on the ground, Protoman slowly aimed his cannon upwards, and shot Bass. The blast carried Bass into the air, smashing him into the ceiling. Protoman began to charge up Blues Strike. Bass saw into Protoman's plan, and started to charge his own attack. He used his boosters to slowly land from the ceiling, and while charging, attempted to slash Protoman. Protoman's shield provided itself useful once again, as he blocked the strike, and pushed Bass back into the wall. Bass retreated the opposite side. "Blues....." said Protoman. Bass was done with his strike. "Forte...." he said slowly. Protoman and Bass were putting all of their power into their blasts. "Strike!" shouted Protoman. The blast was making its way towards Bass, when he held his sword into the air, radiating a glow from the tip. "Sword........Spirit!" shouted Bass. Bass aimed his sword's tip at Protoman, and caused the sword to generate a blast as big as Protoman's Blues Strike. Both blasts hit each other, and a huge explosion occured. Crystals were shattering everywhere, and smoke filled the room. The computer began to report. 

* * *

  
Megaman and X  
The awakening of Bass  


Chapter 9-The Fated Hour 

Bass and Protoman were both on the ground, panting, when the computer reported. "Battle update: Error. Protoman-100% Bass-100% Both participants seem to be at an equal ability." said the computer. Protoman and Bass were both teleported out of the arena, and into Cains main center of the laboratory. "Great show!" said Cain. Bass and Protoman were immediately energized, because the effects of the training had wore off, now that they were out. "I have news, guys. Megaman is complete, and has been chatting with X for some time now" said Dr. Cain. Bass and Protoman both walked over to the corner of the room, where Megaman and X sat. "Hey guys!" said Megaman, looking over in Bass and Protoman's direction. Bass then spoke to Megaman about his new ability. "Yeah, I have that one, or at least I used to." Megaman said. If you concentrate on the blade, you can draw more energy from it." he told Bass. Protoman and X were talking on the other side of the table. "So, X. The enemies of this timeline. Are they as hard as they used to be?" Protoman asked X. "Well, some of them are, and some aren't. Like Crescent Grizzly. He's just horrible." said X as he laughed. Protoman, Bass, X and Megaman all gathered with Cain in the briefing room. "Sigma tower is protected by 3 generators, all in different areas, spread about in a triangular pattern. Once these generators are destroyed, it is impossible to rebuild them, so we can take our time going from one to the next." Dr. Cain said. "Well, why are they impossible to rebuild?" questioned Bass. "Well, the generators are made out of material that is no longer found. It would be possible to put together a new one, but it wouldn't be as efficient, and it would take years" replied Dr. Cain. "Well, after the generators are down, the tower is open to attack. The first target is the east sector generator of Sigma's territory, that is powered by heat and flame. Report back here after you destroy the first generator for further instructions." said Dr. Cain. "I will give each one of you a jet cycle, and program the coordinates into the cpu, so it will be easier to find the generator." he said. Dr. Cain pressed a button on the computer, and the wall flipped open, revealing 3 motorcycles. "Only three? Who doesn't get to go?" asked Megaman. "Well. Megaman. I didn't want to tell you this until later, but you don't have any weapons, so you can stay here, and help me with my research." said Dr. Cain. "Aww. Ok." said Megaman. X equipped his Force armor, and Bass, Protoman and X all got on their cycles, and rode off towards the heat generator. "I wonder who will be protecting it" said Protoman, in reguards to the generator. "Well, maybe some old enemies we fought in the past"replied Bass. "Hey. Do you guys remember anything about a blue spaceship with a 'W' sign on it?" asked X. "W!" Bass and Protoman said in unison. "Wily! He's back! No. It couldn't be. We destroyed him!" said Protoman. "I guess not. He probably has allied with Sigma. What connection does he have to him though?" said X. "And Zero? What do they want with him?" asked Bass. "We'll find out soon enough" said Protoman. Bass increased the throttle to his bike, and Protoman and X soon followed. Protoman noticed a figure in front of them. "Watch out!" yelled Protoman. Suddenly, a ball and chain whisked past X's head. "Voilen!" X said. "Heheh. Yeah im back for revenge X. And this time, I wont fail!" he said, as he pulled his chain. The ball came back, and knocked X off of his bike. Bass and Protoman, with one hand on the wheel, gave X cover fire. Bass rapidly fired, and Protoman shot charged blasts. The blasts pushed Violen back, and X got back onto his cycle. Violen threw his ball at Protoman. The Protoshield blocked the blast, but Protoman almost lost his balance and fell off the cycle. Bass parked his cycle, and used the distraction to power up for BassGospel. Violen looked over at Bass, and threw his ball and chain at him. Bass, now fully powered up, grabbed the ball, and threw it back at Violen. "Whoa!" he said, as the ball smashed into his face, and took his head clear off his shoulders. Bass could once again feel the power absorbing into him, and felt himself assimliate Violen's ball and chain. Bass now had the Flame sword, Crescent blast, and Rolling mace, while Protoman had the Crescent blast and Noise crush. "Lets get going" said X. Bass de-powered, and climbed back onto his cycle. Following the coordinates on the map, they finally were in front of the generator, and was it a sight. The generator was very large, and was about 50 stories high. From the top, like a volcano, flame sprouted, and landed into a circular dish, and washed down back into the complex, and into an underground pipe that connected it to Sigma tower. Bass walked over to the door. "Allow me" he said, igniting his flame falchion, and slicing the door open. "Bass. I think we should have entered a bit quieter" Protoman said. "Don't worry. I have everything under control" said Bass, while smiling. Suddenly, 10 Sniper Joes filled the room, and started shooting at the entrance. Protoman walked in front of Bass, and held up his shield, blocking the blasts. Bass activated his Rolling mace, and fired one in. Bouncing about the room, the spiked ball tore 5 of them to shreds. One of them tried jumping and firing over Protoman's shield. Bass replied by igniting his flame sword, dashing in with lighting quick speed, and took out 3 more of them. Protoman decided he should join in, and fired two noise crushes, that amplified, and blew a hole through the remaining two Sniper Joes. "Well. That was easy." said Bass. X walked in, and kicked some of the wreckage. "I've never seen these robots before" he said. "We've seen enough of them. Believe me" said Bass. X thought it would be safer to activate his force armor, so, he did. Bass slashed another door open, and suggested that they split up. "Why don't I go this way, Protoman, you go over there, and X, you go over there." said Bass, while pointing to the left for Protoman and to the right for X. "Ok" Protoman and X agreed. Protoman walked down the dark, cold corridor, shooting a couple of wandering bat robots while along the way. Suddenly, a spike shot out of the wall. Protoman ran farther into the corridor, and ducked underneath another spike. "No. I took the wrong door. I guess this is a trapped hallway. Bass and X probably have it easy" he said. Protoman slid underneath the next spike. The door in front of him was closing fast, so Protoman ran as fast as he could, and slid underneath the door just in time. The room was very large, and filled with holes. "What is this? An Indiana Jones movie?" said Protoman while smirking. Half the room was an incline, so Protoman set his shield down, and rode it down like a skateboard, jumping and dodging the spikes and the blasts that shot out of the wall. "Wow. That wasn't hard" just then, a square shaped rock fell down from the ceiling. Protoman, thinking quickly, fired a blast upwards, and destroyed the rock, leaving only bits and pieces to fall to the rock hard ground. Protoman looked ahead, and saw a large, steel door. Protoman proceeded to blast it open and walked inside. "I wonder how X is doing?" Protoman asked himself. X was walking cautiously through the corridor, eyeing every detail. X saw a door in front of him, and opened it, only to find a room with a large computer in the center, with a stone floor, ceiling, and walls. X walked up to the computer, seeing that there was no other option, other than the door he previously opened, and looked at the keyboard. There were many buttons and lights glistening on it, and X pressed the enter key. "Enter Identification" the computer said. X typed in 'BurnDinorex' and hit enter. "Records show that you are deceased. Confirm Identity, or hit esc if you made a mistake" said the computer. "Well, I guess I really can't prove i'm him, so I'll press the esc key. "You really aren't a Maverick are you?" the computer asked. X decided he'd better not lie, or he would have to prove it somehow. It really didn't matter anyway, considering if there was a problem, he could blow it to smitherenes. X keyed in 'No'. "Hah. Since I am forgiving and thoughful, I'll give you a riddle, and if you can solve it, I'll let you pass" the computer said. X typed 'I accept'. "Oh I love games! Very well then. You walk into a caben, frostbitten from the snow, and you sit down and view your surroundings. You observe that there is a stove, furnace, and a lantern. You look in your pouch, and are surprised to see that you only have one match left. What do you light first?" asked the computer. X, not being very good at riddles, typed in 'The Lantern'. "Wrong! The answer is the match. Now don't you feel stupid? Ahem. Very well, i'll give you one more riddle, and if you answer this one wrong, into the abyss you go." said the computer, opening up half of the room, revealing a large, seemingly bottomless pit. "Ok here we go. According the the bible, how many animals did Moses take on the arc?" asked the computer. X wasn't familiar with religion, but he did walk out into the city, and observed human ways and customs, so he knew the answer to this one. X typed 'None'. "Very good! You may proceed to the next room" the computer said to X. Bass walked through the hallway, unaware of the evil that awaited him. The door at the end of the hallway, was open, and he walked through it. Suddenly, the door closed behind him, as the door across the room did. Part of the ceiling opened, and flame flew down the opening, blackening the floor below it. A figure dropped. "Hello. Bass" he said. "Burnerman! I destroyed you!" Bass said. "Yes. And I will never forgive you for that. Those spikes hurt Bass. And soon, you will feel the equivilent of my pain" Burnerman said as a flame sprouted from the top of his head. Burnerman quickly charged at Bass. He tried to counter by firing rapid blasts, but they just reflected off. "Yes thats right. He's immune to buster fire when he is dashing" Bass said. He quickly activated BassGospel, and flew into the air to avoid the attack. Bass quickly flew back down, and tried to get behind Burnerman. Burnerman quickly saw into his plan, leaped into the air, and threw 6 beartraps about the room. Bass suceeded in blasting them all away, but Burnerman used this time to try and attack. Bass ignited his falchion, and cut Burnerman's left arm off. Burnerman retreated across the room, in hopes that he would be able to buy time to gain sufficient energy to fight Bass again. Bass took off in pursuit, hoping he would get close enough to use his sword again. Burnerman turned around, and grabbed Bass' head. He span him around, throwing him into a nearby wall. Bass had no rest time, as Burnerman immediately clotheslined him further into the wall. Burnerman leaped into the air, preparing to ram into Bass, using his flame to impale him, when a shot rang through the air. "Ah!" shouted Burnerman. Bass looked up, and saw Protoman standing across the room. "Thanks. Protoman" said Bass. "Now. Bass. Finish the job" he said. Bass walked over to Burnerman, and ignited his falchion. Bass, in no position to taunt, simply stuck the sword in Burnerman's back, drew it out, aquired his power, and walked away. Protoman and X followed him, and the exit to the room opened up. Bass couldn't believe what he saw. There it was. The core of the generator. Rapidly spinning around, it generated power for Sigma Tower's shield. "Who will do the honors?" Bass questioned. "Why don't we all blast it" said X. Everyone nodded, and aimed their cannons at the revolving machine. Bass shot a giant spiraled blast, Protoman shot a large, concentrated shot, and X fired off his aftershock nova. All of the blasts hit simutaneosly, and X's aftershock added extra damage to all three blasts. The core began to overload. "Quick! Lets hurry to the entrance" said Bass. Protoman offered to help, and grabbed both X and Bass's shoulders. Suddenly, Bass felt a strange, pulling sensation. Then, before he knew it, he was outside. "Is that what its like to teleport?" asked X. "Yeah. But you get used to it after doing it hundreds of times" replied Protoman. "Well. I guess there's just two more generators" said Bass. The team walked back to their cycles, and suddenly, Bass's screen lit up. "Bass. Come in Bass. Did you make it? I have strong energy readings from the east sector of Sigma territory." said Cain. "Yes. Dr. We all made it" said Bass. "Well get back here fast. We need to attack the next generator. Over and out" Dr. Cain said, ending the transmission. "Well guys. We did a good job. It's just that some of use need to be a bit more careful" said Protoman, eyeing Bass. "Heh. Thanks again Protoman. I'll repay you someday" Bass said. "Well, lets go" said X, as they rode off back towards Dr. Cains' lab. Next Chapter-Assault on the Electric Generator 

* * *

©2001 CJ Vecchio. Email cjvec@usa.com if you wish to use this fanfic. 


End file.
